Whatever it Takes
by DKNY
Summary: Gabriella and Troy accidently get drunk at a party.....and it leads to consquences. Read and Reply! Rated T for alcohol.
1. The Party

Whatever it Takes

It was the graduation party, and everyone was doing just that- _partying. _

Gabriella watched Troy dance with the other girls on the dance floor. She wasn't the sort of person that danced with guys at parties, but it made her jealous to see Troy not looking at her but the girls' bodies.

She glanced at the tequila Troy was sipping, then she saw Troy peering down one of the girls' shirts. It made Gabi's blood boil. She knew Troy wasn't acting like himself, but she didn't like Troy focusing his attention on some other girl, drunk or not drunk.

She lunged for the tequila on the counter next to her and gulped it down, the whole bottle. When she was done sipping it, she suddenly felt free and lightheaded. She saw Troy look down the girl's shirt again, the marched up to him.

"Hey", she said, poking him in a drunken state, "Don't you be looking down other girl's shirts, in fact, you can look down mine." If Gabi hadn't been dead drunk she wouldn't have said that in a million years. But the thing was: she _was _dead drunk.

Troy didn't give a second thought, he was drunk beyond belief. He just smiled goofily, then picked her up and carried her out of the room, into the halls, then dragging her to the empty teacher's lounge.

You might say they did it out of hidden desire, but if that was the case, the consequence was dire.

AN: Read and reply!


	2. “WHAT DID WE DO?”

Chpater 2, "WHAT DID WE DO?"

The Next Morning

Troy opened his eyes groggily. He squinted. "What happened?" he thought to himself. He looked to his side…..and screamed.

Gabriella woke up with a start, a loud, high-pitched, girly scream ringing in her ears. She looked to her side and …….

"AHHHHHHH!" she yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"

Troy pointed at the walls. "This is the teacher's lounge Gabi, and I'm just as nervous as you are."

All of a sudden Gabi realized some thing….she was naked! She looked down, and there she was. Half of her body was under the blanket, and so was Troy's. And he was right next to her………………….

She screamed bloody murder.

Troy covered his ears, then looked at Gabi in confusion.

She pulled the covers over herself, then screamed, "WHAT DID WE DO?"

Troy gulped. He didn't remember anything….only taking a glass of tequila……and that was what scared him.

Gabriella pointed her finger at him. "Did you drug me or something?" she accused.

Troy shook his head, everything was so foggy. "I didn't do anything to you……." he muttered.

All of a sudden something came rushing back to Gabriella. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "The last thing I remember was seeing you dance with some girls ….and me drinking a," she gulped, "large tequila."

She was quiet for a moment. "We did…….._it_. Didn't we?"

Troy sighed, then nodded.

Gabriella whimpered. "No offense Troy. I really do like you, but I'm not ready for well, _you know." _

Troy nodded. "I feel the same way….."

Gabriella bit her lip, then said, "Is this going to ruin our relationship?"

Troy turned to her. "Do you want it too?" he asked, worried.

She shook her head. "No, I like you Troy. Kisses are fine for now but…….."

Troy smiled. "I know." he quipped, "Let's just put it behind us….'kay?"

Gabriella nodded, then giggled. "First get some clothes on!"

3 Months Later

Gabriella and Troy had gone to separate colleges, and hadn't seen each other since 3 months ago. Sure, they had wrote letters and chatted and e-mailed…..but it wasn't the same. Still, the bond grew stronger over the months, and neither had talked about the graduations party night…..but they still remembered it.

They were going to meet again though, over their Thanksgiving weekend. They were both excited about it, but the night before Troy was to leave to see Gabriella, he got an e-mail:

From: gabigrrl

To: troystar

Subject: Something I need to tell you…..

Message: Troy, erm….something's happened. I don't how to explain it to you, but I hope it won't effect your view of me. I think it's better to tell you in person, and if by the end of it you want to walk out on me……be my guest. Just…….be prepared.

-Gabi

Troy stared befuddled at the message. He had no clue what she was talking about, but something told him that he _should _know. Either that, or he needed a new brain. (Readers Yell: Get a new brain, Troy!) "Whatever it is", he thought, "I won't walk out on her."

(AN: U probably kno what's comin' next, but wait to see Troy's reaction!)


	3. Two Words

Gabriella scanned the café's faces. No Troy yet. She almost wished he wouldn't come, so she could the spare the awkward moment and humiliation. For a second, she wondered how she had got herself into this.

She was the, 'good girl', and everyone expected that from her. But here she was, about to tell her boyfriend the thing that would ultimately change their relationship. For the good or bad, Gabi didn't know.

All of a sudden, she heard a voice behind her. "Gabi!" it called out.

She turned around. There was Troy, handsome as ever, running up to her, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Now or never", she told herself.

"Troy……I'm pregnant."

Troy's POV

She said two words.

Two words.

That shocked me.

I couldn't think- couldn't blink- couldn't breathe.

"How?" was the first question.

Then it hit me.

The gradation party.

I looked at Gabriella. She was scanning my face, looking for some sign.

"What are you gonnna do?" I asked, a little bit of worry in my voice.

Gabriella shrugged, then whispered, "I don't know Troy."

Gabriella's POV

But I did know.

I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it.

But I was too scared…what would Troy think?

What did he want?

Did he want to give the baby up, or did he want me to keep it?

I was so afraid that if I told him my idea, he would reject it and leave me.

Was I ready for it?


	4. Flashback

Three Person POV

Troy took a deep, awkward breath.

"So….." Troy said, his voice shaky, "What are we going to do?"

"I…." Gabi started, but fear didn't let her complete the sentence.

"I…..Will you leave me?" Gabi asked finally, and the moment the words left her mouth she was afraid of the answer.

Troy smiled a little, then kissed her. " 'Course not," he said firmly, not a tinge of regret in his voice, "I love you Gabi, and nothing's going to change that."

Gabi sighed in relief, then turned to him, her eyes alert. "I'm….I'm afraid Troy, I _think _I know what I want to do, but I'm not sure."

Troy looked around, everybody was staring at them, like they were some kind of live movie.

Troy gently led her out of the café and into his car, parked nearby. The moment they got in the car Troy asked, "Gabi, whatever you want. If _you _think it's best."

Gabi turned to the window. "I kind of want to keep the baby Troy."

Her voice was shaky, and nervous, nervous beyond belief.

Flashback

_It had been the beginning of senior year, and by that time, everybody now didn't think of , "Hey, there's Troy. Where's his basketball team?" Or , "Hey, there's Gabriella, where's the rest of the math bunch?" _

_They now thought, "Hey, there's Troy. Where's Gabriella?" , and , "Hey, there's Gabriella, where's Troy?" _

_And Gabi and Troy were inseparable. They were the , "it", couple, the couple most likely to be crowned King and Queen of Prom night. _

_Gabriella and Troy were fine with that. They kissed, no biggie. But whenever someone mentioned, "Oh, those two are going to get married and have kids…." , Gabi and Troy would both say, "Oh……I dunno." And tried to get away from the topic. _

_With Gabriella, it wasn't that she didn't imagine that for her and Troy. She imagined that all the time, Troy coming home from work, she would be at home tending to the kids, and Gabriella wanted that for her and Troy. But it seemed so far away for her, and she was afraid maybe Troy didn't want that. Like he only liked Gabriella as a friend and a girlfriend. She was scared that Troy didn't really love her. Although Troy and Gabi had dated and kissed and starred in school musicals, Troy had never said , "I love you." Gabi had said it plenty of times, after musicals, during dates, after they kissed, but she had never heard Troy say it back. _

_But for Troy, the problem was he wasn't ready.Or didn't nearly feel ready so to speak.He was only 17, he had never given a thought to kids, he was fine with just dating Gabi. He loved Gabi, she turned him on, made him feel great about himself, but he couldn't imagine himself a father or husband. I mean, whenever Gabi told him , "I love you." Troy wanted to say it back, but he realized those words were the barrier between dating and being in love, to marriage and arguments, where everything was final. Troy's older brother, Max, had been divorced 3 times, all coming out of them saying, "I thought I fell in love, but once we got married we started arguing, everything collapsed." Troy didn't want things to collapse, he didn't want things to change. He would date Gabi. And after that, well……he hadn't really thought about that, and had never given it much thought. _

_But in the beginning of the year, on the first day, someone had brought a gun to school. _(AN: I got the idea from One Tree Hill), _but once the shooting started, it was too late. Shots were fired everywhere, and screams bounced off the walls. All the students had gotten out safely, and Troy was one of them, but when he scanned the crow of kids who had gotten out, he couldn't see Gabriella. _

_Troy then raced inside. Troy was searching everywhere for Gabi, going hallways and looking in the classrooms, until he spotted Gabi in one of the hallways, running. _

"_Gabi!" he called out. _

_Gabriella turned around, just as a bullet hit her. _

_The rest of the day was a blur. Troy remembered police cars, and ambulances, but all he could think about that day was Gabi had been shot. _

_The next day, he found himself at the hospital, hearing the words he so longed to hear, "She's alive." At that moment, Troy had raced to her room, to see a wide awake Gabi, with some stitching on her arm, but alive nonetheless. _

_Troy held her in his arms then said the words that he swore on his grave from that day on, "I love you Gabi." _

End of Flashback

**AN: I hope this is worth the wait! Sorry I didn't update sooner:(**


	5. AN and preview

NOTE: So so so so sorry guys that I haven't updated lately guys. Testing's started and I've been studying like mad. Here's a preview of the next chapter:

"Really?" Gabi asked "You'll- you'll stick by me?"

Troy smiled weakly, then hugged her, pressing her close. "Of course."

"But what will we do?"

"Whatever it takes." he replied.

AN: Thanks readers! Here's my own private message to all of u!

titanicgirl1625  
2006-04-22  
ch 4, reply

UPDATE SOON PLEASE!

My reply: I'll try to update as soon

as testing's over. Promise.

tha one tha only Smurfy  
2006-04-15  
ch 4, reply

OH MI GOSH! THAT WAS SO... IT BROUGHT A TEAR TO MI HEART! Update!  
Smurfy

My reply:  Thanks Smurfy! That

is really awesome that u liked my story so much! It made my day! 

xolildianaxo  
2006-04-14  
ch 4, reply

AWESOME!

My reply: Thanks! That is so cool that u

guys like my story so much! 

cutiepie1123  
2006-04-14  
ch 4, reply

Don't worry about it! Your teachers or teacher was or were probably a jerk like one of mine is and gave you homework over spring break. UPDATE SOON! sob such a good story!

My reply: Yeah, something like that…..

(sigh) testing. although she didn't give testing over break. (THANK GOD!) 


	6. Telling the Boltons

Chapter 6, "Telling the Boltons"

"Really?" Gabi asked "You'll- you'll stick by me?"

Troy smiled weakly, then hugged her, pressing her close. "Of course."

"But what will we do?"

"Whatever it takes." he replied.

Gabi suddenly had a thought.

"What will we tell our parents?" Gabi asked.

Troy looked at the sky, as if searching for a sign. He looked back at Gabi, then sighed.

"I guess…..the truth." he replied.

Arnold Bolton scratched his head, looking at the crossword puzzle.

"_What's an eight letter word for maternity?" _he asked himself.

Just then, Troy and Gabi came in. "Hey son", Troy's father greeted, without looking up, "Great to see you Miss Montez."

(AN: _Italics _stand for Troy's fathers thoughts.)

_Now…..eight letter word for maternity…….._

"Dad," Troy said, "We need to talk."

"Not now son," replied Mr. Bolton, "I'm busy."

_What's that word again? Maternity…..eight letters……_

"Gabi's pregnant." Troy gulped.

_Ah! That's the word! Pregnant, eight letters, means maternity……wait- what did Troy just say? _

Mr. Bolton looked up in disbelief.

Troy went on. "We want to keep it…the baby….and we know it was irresponsible, but- but- Gabi and I are old enough to make our own decisions…"His voice was shaky, he didn't know how his Dad would react…then he realized something, "Dad? Are you listening?"

Mr. Bolton looked at them wide-eyed for a moment, then seemed to regain his composure and said, "Son, what did the Montez's say?"

Gabi shook her head. "I haven't told them yet." she said in a quiet voice.

Arnold Bolton took a deep breath. He wanted to be angry, but he knew Gabi and Troy _were _both 18….and if that's what they wanted…….

For the first time in his life, Arnold Bolton couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, he managed, "May I have some water?"

Later, Troy and his father were discussing Troy's plans, with Gabi in the other room.

"I haven't thought exactly _everything _out Dad…..but I know-and Gabi knows- that we well, love each other, and we're going to keep the baby." Troy said bluntly.

Arnold Bolton sighed. "You're becoming a man son…..sooner than I thought. But if you're willing to take the responsibility….." Arnold smiled. "You have my blessings."

Troy grinned, then hugged his Dad.

"Where's Mom?" Troy asked.

Arnold shook his head. "I'll tell her son. You just explain to the Montezs."

The moment Troy came out of the room, Gabi looked up at him expectedly.

"What did he say?" Gabi asked.

"He agreed."

Gabi grinned, then hugged Troy, pulling herself close to him. "Now we just have to tell my parents."

Troy smiled, with a gleam in his eye. "That was stressful enough, don't you think? Let's go have some fun."

Gabi grinned. "Fine with me."

For the rest of the day, Gabi and Troy toured LA, seeing the sights and sounds. They laughed, and had a blast. It was wonderful, and it seemed all their troubles and problems had melted away.

"If only it could be like this forever," Troy thought.

But it wouldn't last like that forever...no, not a chance.

Preview for the next chapter: Troy and Gabi tell the Montezs……but they find out some disturbing news…..they will split Troy and Gabi…..or so the Montezs hope.

Tune in next week for the next chapter of Whatever It Takes . 


	7. Telling the Montezs THe Fight

Telling the Montezs

**Troy waited outside while Gabriella went to break it to her parents- Gabi deciding it best. **

**Gabriella was so nervous she just stood there as her mom stared at her, worried. **

"**Gabi, are you okay?" Mrs. Montez asked, looking concerned from her daughter's strange behavior. **

"**Mom…." Gabi started, but Mr. Montez stopped her. **

"**You know?" Mr. Montez asked. **

**Gabi's eyes filled with curiosity. "Know what?" **

"**Oh….Oh nothing," Mrs. Montez smiled, shooting a glare at her husband. "Go on sweetie…what do you want to tell us?" **

"**Mom….I'm pregnant." **

**The room was so silent you could hear a hair drop. No one moved. No one breathed. **

**Silence. **

**For a minute, anyway. **

"**Is it with….that boy!" Mrs. Montez exclaimed, disgustedly, stringing off Spanish swear words by the dozen, "I knew he was trouble from the start…..he probably drinks and smokes and…." **

"**MAMI!" Gabi yelled, "Please!" **

**Gabi gulped, then turned to her Papa. **

"**Papa…." **

"**Gabi darling….there is something we should've told you….." **

"**No Peter---- she's not ready…..don't tell her yet…." **

"**Tell me!" **

"**Gabi……your mami and I have arranged for your marriage to someone already." **

"**WHAT!" **

"**Gabi….it's for the best, they're a nice Spanish family. Pepito has a good job, and easy on the eyes…. and I'm sure if we abort the baby and Pepito doesn't know anything, we'll be fine." Mrs. Montez said. **

**Gabi looked at her parents with hurt eyes. "WHAT?" **

"**I'm not marrying some stranger I don't know….I'm perfectly fine with Troy….." **

**Gabi's mother grabbed Gabi's shoulders. "Gabi…..you're what? Eighteen? How will you raise the baby? Eh? You don't have a job, and neither does Troy….how will you SURVIVE! You will loose face darling, trust me. I had a friend…Maria DeGargo, I think that was her name. She was pregnant when she was only nineteen….she dropped out of college with her boyfriend…but they had nowhere to go. They lost face, I was Maria's only remaining friend during the pregnancy. I don't know what happened to her, after her 8th month she and her boyfriend disappeared. But is THAT the life you want, Gabi? IS IT?" **

**Gabi listened. And she wondered if her mother was right….she could do so much…but with the pregnancy it would stop her…from going to college to ending her aspiring singing career. _God, she's right. I can't do this. I have to abort the baby. It's the only option. _ **

"**But what about the cost of the abortion? I don't know much about them, but I don't think they're cheap." Gabi murmered. **

"**Don't worry darling," Gabi's mother smiled, "I'll take care of it…if you agree to date Pepito. Just ONE date. You can say no, or yes after." **

**Gabi sighed, then whispered, "One date." and she quietly walked out the door. **

**Gabi went back outside. Troy jumped up, demanding the news. **

**Gabi looked at him, the same look she had given him so many years ago, when they were in high school and Gabi was about the break up with him. The _sad, but I know what I'm doing_ look. **

"**Troy," Gabi said, pausing, "I need to abort the baby. It's the only option." **

**Troy looked confused. "What do you mean? I thought we agreed that we would keep the baby." **

**Gabi sighed. "Troy…there's so many things I can do without the baby." **

**Troy nodded. "I understand. But this won't hurt our relationship…will it?" **

**Gabi looked at her shoes. "I'm going to date a guy…" **

**Troy looked shocked. Positively shocked. "WHAT?" **

"**Troy….." **

"**No, I understand." **

"**You do?" **

"**You want to break- up, huh?" **

"**NO- I mean, yes, I – no! I mean, well, in a way……" **

"**Look Gabi…you don't HAVE to continue this relationship if you don't want to." **

**Gabi squinted her eyes. "Who are you to jump to conclusions?" **

**Troy ruffled his hair. "Well, why are you going to date a guy?" **

"**I don't love him…" **

"**Do you love me!" **

"**Not when you're acting like that!" she spat. **

"**I'm sorry, but just tell me why you're dating him!" **

**Gabi wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want Troy to find out about her mami's arranged marriage, I mean, Gabi's plan was to date Pepito, give him the thumbs down, go back to Troy, he doesn't know a thing, happily ever after. She tought up the quickest lie…and also the most lamest.**

"**I-I..I want to date other guys, you know? See other people. I mean, there maybe someone better than you that…." **

"**Excuse me?" **

"**GOD TROY!" she yelled. **

**Troy looked taken aback. **

"**I DON'T LOVE HIM OK! I just- I'm not sure how to say it! You're acting like I have to be commited to you! I can date guys if I WANT TOO! You ARE NOT the boss of me!" she yelled, hormone-crazed. **

"**FINE!" Troy yelled, angry. **

"**FINE!" **

"**FINE!" **

"**FINE!" **

**Gabi stormed back into the house, and SLAMMMMMMMED the door shut. **

**Mrs. Montez watched from upstairs. "Perfect," she muttered, "He was never good enough for her, I'm glad she can finally see it."**


End file.
